A travers les mots
by Lovehermydrago
Summary: Hermione s'ennuie ferme en cours de métamorphose. Sans trop réfléchir, elle va griffoner un petit mot sur la table. Le lendemain, un mystérieux inconnu lui a répondu... OS


Bonjour ! (ou bonsoir :P )

Je viens enfin de comprendre comment marchait ce site et après mainte et mainte efforts...Voila ma première et unique OS publiée ! (Ouai je l'ai utilisé comme test parce que je me voyais mal m'embrouiller avec des fictions )

Donc voila elle s'appelle _A travers les mots_ et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme elle m'a plu... !

Bonne lecture !

Sonia.

* * *

**_A travers les mots_**

Enfin, c'était la rentrée. Hermione était sur le quai de la voie neuf trois quart, tenant dans sa main droite une grosse valise et dans sa main gauche un panier en osier. Un miaulement rauque s'y échappa. Pattenrond semblait énervé. Il n'avait jamais aimé les voyages de toutes façons et le brouhaha presque insoutenable qui régnait dans le vaste hall l'agaçait d'autant plus.

- Du calme, Pattenrond. Quand j'aurais trouvé mes deux imbéciles d'amis qui ne sont jamais à l'heure aux rendez-vous, je te laisserais sortir dans le compartiment. Grogna t-elle entre ses dents.

Hermione Granger était de retour à Poudlard pour effectuer la septième année qu'elle n'avait pu commencer l'année précédente, à cause de sa fuite avec Ron et Harry dans l'Angleterre tout entière. Enfin, elle aperçut une flamme rouge flamboyante dominer les élèves et leur parents. « Il a encore grandit » pensa t-elle en soupirant. Elle se faufila tant que bien que mal dans la foule, toujours sa valise et son panier en main. Elle était ballottée dans tous les sens et avait du mal à garder l'équilibre.

- C'est tous les ans la même chose ! Pesta t-elle à haute voix.

Soudain, un homme avec un certain embonpoint recula et la projeta sur un jeune homme qui se tenait à sa gauche. Elle lâcha sa valise qui tombait au sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle se sentait partir et attendait que son corps touche le sol. Mais il n'en fit rien. Deux grands étaux souples et chauds la rattrapèrent. Serrée contre le torse apparemment finement musclé de son sauveur inconnu, la lionne ne put se retourner pour voir qui il était. Lui, en revanche, venait de se rendre compte qu'il tenait dans ses bras sa pire ennemie. Un sourire diabolique s'afficha sur ses lèvres et sans plus de cérémonies, il laissa tomber la pauvre Gryffondor au sol. Cette dernière poussa un cri de surprise lorsque ses fesses touchèrent brutalement le sol dur et froid de la gare. Toutes les personnes présentes autour d'elle se retournèrent, alarmées par tout ce bruit. Rouge de honte, elle se releva tant bien que mal et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Les joues encore rougis, elle leva des yeux noirs vers celui qui était la cause de tous ses malheurs. Ses deux yeux noisette croisèrent deux iris d'un magnifique gris acier.

- Malefoy, évidemment. Qui d'autre ? Cracha t-elle, toujours en fixant son interlocuteur.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te remettre debout et te faire le joli sourire que je réserve aux personnes qui en valent la peine, répondit-il de son habituel ton traînant.

La colère gagnait peu à peu la Gryffondor et elle préféra ignorer son rival et continuer son chemin, comme si de rien n'était. Il la laissa partir et ne lui accorda même pas un dernier regard.

***

- Super ! S'exclama Harry, enthousiaste.

Ses deux amis levèrent des yeux interrogateurs vers lui. Il répondit à leur question muette.

- On n'a aucun cours en commun avec les Serpentards cette année ! Pas même potion !

Un grand sourire vint illuminer le visage de Ron et d'Hermione. Les trois Gryffondors étaient attablés dans la grande salle pour leur premier petit déjeuné. Hermione n'avait pas revu Drago depuis leur altercation de la veille, et c'était tant mieux.

- Quel est notre premier cours ? Demanda t-elle, avide de connaître son nouvel emploi du temps.

- Double cours de métamorphose, grogna le survivant tout en grimaçant.

Les yeux de la lionne s'illuminèrent de satisfaction, sous le regard ébahit de Ron. Elle ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que le rouquin ne cessait de la fixer. Délibérément, elle se tourna vers lui avec d'une lenteur exaspérante.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme si j'étais un scroutt à pétard en fuite ? Demanda t-elle, apparemment de mauvaise humeur.

Le rouquin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et lui répondit :

- Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu fais pour autant aimer les cours ! Il rajouta après quelques hésitations, et puis je n'en reviens pas que tu ais autant changé en deux mois…

La jolie brune leva les yeux au ciel.

- Laisse moi t'expliquer, Ronald, qu'une fille peut changer en peu de temps. Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te choque.

Il rougit encore plus ques ce n'était possible et replongea son nez dans son bol, sous l'œil moqueur d'Harry.

Hermione n'était en effet plus une petite fille. C'était à présent une jeune femme et pas des moins jolie. Ses cheveux autrefois indomptables, tombaient à présent dans une matière lisse et soyeuse le long de son dos. Elle arborait de magnifiques courbes gracieuses et avait gardé sa fine silhouette d'entant. Elle n'avait jamais été plus belle que cette année, et Ron n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Plusieurs garçons présents lui jetaient de furtifs coups d'oeils, qu'elle avait préféré ignorer.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller si vous ne voulez pas vous faire coller par la vielle McGonagall dès le premier jour, dit Harry joyeusement.

Son amie lui lança un regard noir. Elle ne supportait pas quand ses amis insultaient les professeurs. C'était pour elle, un manque total de respect. Elle suivit tout de même le groupe de Gryffondor en dehors de la grande salle.

***

-…vous vous doutez donc que le programme de cette année est particulièrement chargé. De plus, l'année dernière a peut-être été sabbatique pour certain d'entre vous et il est possible que vous soyez un peu rouillé. Je ne tolérerais donc aucun retard et vous devrez vous débrouiller pour vous remettre à niveau. Les élèves ayant des facilités pourront peut être vous aider.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la jolie lionne qui rougit derechef. Dean se pencha vers Neville et lui chuchota :

- Hermione va avoir du boulot cette année. A mon avis, ce n'est pas un ou deux cours qu'elle va donner par ci par là, mais elle va carrément avoir une classe entière à ses pieds.

Neville hocha énergiquement la tête et lui répondit sur le même ton :

- Je serais sans aucun doute au premier au rang …

Les deux Gryffondors furent contraints de se taire quand le professeur commença son cours.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité, Hermione s'embêtait en classe. Tout ce McGonagall disait, elle le savait par cœur, sur le bout des doigts. La menton dans le creux de sa main, elle luttait pour ne pas que ses yeux se ferment. Elle dessinait sur un morceau de parchemin, avec sa plume d'autruche, plusieurs cercles qui se croisaient et formaient d'étranges figures. Sans réfléchir, elle griffonna dans un coin de sa table, à même le bois lisse, un mot. Un seul. Tout petit, presque illisible.

« Salut »

Elle s'apprêtait à l'effacer avec son doigt avant que l'encre ne sèche, mais McGonagall posa une question et elle fut contrainte d'y répondre. Quelques secondes plus tard, la cloche annonçant la fin des deux première heures sonna. La lionne ramassa rapidement ses affaires et se dirigea rapidement vers le cours suivant, laissant derrière elle le mot sur la table.

Epuisée par sa première journée, la jolie Gryffondor se laissa littéralement tomber dans son lit chaud et moelleux qui l'attendait sagement. Elle allait s'endormir lorsqu'une sueur froide parcourut son échine. Elle n'avait pas effacé le mot. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra considérablement. Elle se trouvait stupide. Angoisser pour un simple mot écrit sur une table ! Mais elle était Hermione Granger, petite intello qui détestait, malgré toutes ses aventures, transgresser le règlement. Tant pis, elle l'effacerait le lendemain.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle de métamorphose, ce matin là, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un deuxième mot, tout aussi illisible que le sien, griffonné en patte de mouche en dessous de son vulgaire « salut ».

« On s'ennuie pour gribouiller sur les tables ? »

Quelqu'un lui avait répondu ! Elle n'en revenait pas ! Sans réfléchir, elle se hâta d'écrire une réponse. Cette correspondance l'excitait. « Je suis une vrai gamine » pensa t-elle. Mais peu lui importait.

« Il faut croire que je ne suis pas la seule… »

Durant toute la durée du cours, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la personne qui lui avait répondu. Qui pouvait-elle bien être ?

La journée lui parut longue et l'impatience d'être au lendemain la gagna. Elle espérait de tout cœur que son correspondant lui aurait répondu d'ici là. Elle se coucha tôt, dans l'espoir d'arriver plus rapidement au mercredi. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, quelques timides rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux de son lit baldaquin. Elle se leva en vitesse, s'habilla tout aussi vite et courut presque jusqu'à la grande salle encore déserte à cette heure-ci. Elle se força à mâcher lentement pour ne pas s'étouffer et attendit sagement que ses amis daignent montrer le bout de leur nez. Enfin ils arrivèrent. Ron avait les yeux encore mis clos et les cheveux d'Harry étaient plus en bataille de jamais.

- Déjà là ? Grogna le rouquin.

- Hermione, je t'adore, mais je ne comprend ce qui te pousse à être aussi pressé d'aller en cours, renchérit l'élu.

Elle ne leur répondit pas, se contentant d'observer tous leurs faits et gestes, d'un air impatient. Enfin ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent d'un pas traînant vers le cours de métamorphose. La jolie lionne pénétra enfin dans la salle. Elle était persuadée de ne jamais y arriver. Elle s'assit à la hâte à sa place et ses yeux se dirigèrent immédiatement dans le coin de la table. Une ligne supplémentaire y était gribouillée. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine et elle se força à se calmer avant de lire les mots que lui avait écrit l'inconnu.

«La seule ? Une fille donc…Intéressant ! »

Elle sourit. Seul un garçon pouvait écrire une chose pareille.

« Monsieur serait-il célibataire ? »

Le lendemain il lui répondait :

« Madame serait-elle intéressée ? »

« Répondre aux questions par une autre…futile ! »

Leur conversation sur table se prolongea jusqu'au mois de décembre. Aucun des deux élèves n'avaient révélés leur identité. Ils savaient seulement qu'ils étaient tous deux en septième année, qu'ils avaient également tous deux que des relations « physiques » et qu'ils se considéraient donc par conséquent célibataires. L'un aimait le chocolat noir, l'autre le chocolat au lait, bref ils échangeaient des détails stupides qui leur plaisaient tout de même. Pourtant, en ce vendredi de décembre, lorsque Hermione arriva et lut la petite phrase qui lui était destinée, le sourire qu'elle arborait habituellement s'effaça. Il avait osé. Il lui avait posé la question qu'ils définissaient comme « tabou ».

« Tu peux me le dire maintenant, non ? Qui es tu ? »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation un peu particulière, la Gryffondor ne savait quoi répondre. Elle avait les mains moites et une bonne dizaine de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Devait-elle lui dire ? Et s'ils se connaissaient ? Dans quelle maison pouvait-il bien être, excepté Gryffondor ? Et si…c'était un Serpentard ?

Finalement, la raison prit le dessus sur la folie et elle répondit :

« Je me demandais lequel de nous deux oserais poser cette question en premier… »

Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui révéler son identité. Tout serait alors trop différent et l'excitation qui la poussait à se lever chaque matin disparaîtrait.

- Hermione ? Tu es avec nous ?

- Hein ? S'exclama t-elle, sortant de sa rêverie.

- Apparemment non…Ronchonna Ron.

Les trois lions étaient assis sur un des nombreux bancs de l'immense parc du château. Emmitouflés dans leurs capes, écharpes et gants, ils prenaient l'air en ce samedi après-midi. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui agaçait Hermione cette année, c'était bien les week-ends. En effet, elle devait attendre deux jours pour lire la réponse de son mystérieux correspondant, ce qui lui paraissait à chaque fois une éternité. Alors, elle tuait le temps comme elle le pouvait, en pensant à lui, au plus grand désespoir de ses amis. Seule Ginny était au courant. Les deux autres avaient seulement pu constater son net changement d'attitude.

- Tu disais Harry ? Demanda t-elle avec l'innocence d'un agneau.

- Je voulais seulement savoir pourquoi tu refusais de donner des cours particuliers à toutes les personnes qui te l'ont demandé ? Tu adores faire ça, les autres années !

- Harry, ne soit pas idiot. Tu sais très bien que si ma quotte de popularité a remonté cette année, c'est parce qu'ils ont grossi…Dit-elle tout en désignant sa poitrine.

Gêné, l'élu ne su quoi dire et se prit d'un intérêt soudain pour ses chaussures.

« Sujet tabou, hein ? Dit moi au moins dans quelle maison tu es ! »

« Indice : C'est la rivale d'une autre maison. »

Lorsque le mystérieux inconnu lut ces mots, il faillit s'étouffer. C'était impossible ! Un grand désespoir s'empara de lui. Elle était à Gryffondor…C'était un réalité dure a avaler. Comment avait-il su ? Facile…Deux maisons se haïssent à Poudlard, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. Lui étant chez les serpents, elle ne pouvait être que dans la fosse aux lions. Il ne savait quoi répondre et ne pouvait se résoudre à ne plus entretenir de conversation sur table avec l'inconnue. Il écrivit ce que son instinct lui dicta :

« Lion ou serpent…J'opte pour Gryffondor ! Trop gentille pour être à Serpentard. Je suis à Serdaigle. »

Un sourire illumina le visage de la jolie brune lorsqu'elle arriva ce matin-là. Il était donc à Serdaigle…Intéressant ! Malgré cette information importante, elle ne se décida toujours pas à lui révéler son identité au complet et changea de sujet :

« C'est bientôt Noël. Que veux-tu comme cadeaux ? »

« Tu veux m'offrir quelque chose ? C'est gentil ça ! »

« Mais non ! Je veux juste connaître ta liste ! »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sans rien décrire de leurs émotions, ils arrivaient à connaître le ton qu'ils employaient dans leurs phrases. Malheureusement, ces dernières devaient être courtes, pour ne pas que d'autres élèves ne les remarquent.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Mon plus grand souhait…Te voir. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Ce n'était pas censé l'être.»

C'était repartit. Leurs conversations ne tournaient maintenant qu'autour de leur identité. Elle décida pour la énième fois de changer encore de sujet :

« Tu vas au match samedi ? Ta maison joue. »

« Si seulement elle savait… », Pensa l'inconnu. Le match affrontait les deux maison Serdaigle et Serpentard et non seulement il allait y assister, mais il allait en plus y jouer. C'était l'attrapeur de son équipe. En effet, le mystérieux correspondant d'Hermione, n'était autre que Drago Malefoy, son ennemi juré depuis sa première année. Si seulement _ils_ savaient…

« Je passerais sûrement y faire un tour... »

La foule se bousculait pour assister au premier match de l'année. Les gradins étaient remplis et on dut les agrandir magiquement pour accueillir encore quelques élèves retardataires. Chaque maison avait sa tribune attitrée. Harry, Ginny et Ron ne quittaient pas le ciel des yeux, tous trois passionnés par ce sport auquel Hermione ne comprenait absolument rien. Cette dernière se contentait de fixer avidement les gradins réservés aux Serdaigles. Elle cherchait des yeux la personne qui pourrait être son inconnu. Jamais elle n'aurait deviné qu'il se trouvait au dessus de sa tête. Indécise face aux plus beaux Serdaigle devant elle, la lionne daigna s'intéresser au match. Les serpents menaient de cent vingt à seulement quatre vingt pour les Serdaigles. Tout à coup, un petit bruissement d'aile se fit entendre juste en dessous de son oreilles gauche. Elle ne tarda pas à comprendre que le vif d'or lui tournait autour. Soudain, une douleur se répandit dans tout son crâne. Ses cheveux lui tiraient atrocement. La jolie brune passa une main dans sa crinière de rêve et se rendit compte avec horreur que la balle brillante s'était prise les ailes dans ses cheveux. Elle ne devait pas la toucher, elle ne pouvait pas. Si elle l'attrapait, le match était fini et, ne faisant partie d'aucune des deux équipes, elle ne savait quelles en seraient les conséquences. Personne autour d'elle n'avait remarqué l'étrange phénomène. Lentement, elle leva les yeux en direction des joueurs et croisa deux magnifiques yeux argent qui cherchaient de part et d'autre du terrain le vif d'or. C'était son seul espoir. Elle leva discrètement une main et montra sa tête d'un doigt. Drago l'avait remarqué et la regardait bizarrement. Il ne semblait pas avoir compris. La lionne s'impatienta et tourna la tête sur le côté dans l'espoir qu'il aperçoive un reflet. Un sourire ravageur prit place sur le visage aux traits angéliques du beau blond et il fonça à toute vitesse sur les gradins des lions. Il l'avait vu. Il ralentit progressivement l'allure de son balai et s'arrêta à hauteur des tribunes. Il lui fit signe de s'avancer et elle s'exécuta aussitôt sous l'œil surpris des Gryffondors.

- Hermione ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? S'exclama, Ron abasourdi.

Elle ne répondit pas et s'approcha encore de son ennemi. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs descendu de son balai. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il tendit une main vers son visage et défit avec une délicatesse que la lionne ne lui soupçonnait pas, les nombreux nœuds qui s'étaient formés autour de la balle scintillante. Quand, enfin il parvint à extraire le vif d'or de ses filets capillaires, il brandit la balle au dessus de sa tête d'un air triomphant. C'est seulement à ce moment là que la brunette se rendit compte qu'un silence total régnait sur le stade et que tout le monde les observait. Mêmes les joueurs avaient suspendu leur balai dans les airs pour assister à la scène. Quelqu'un sur la gauche commença alors à applaudir et tous les autres suivirent. Les Serpentards criaient de joie, alors que les Serdaigles redescendaient, déçu d'avoir perdu. Hermione s'apprêtait à suivre le mouvement et à descendre des gradins lorsque quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras. Elle se retourna, surprise et se retrouva dangereusement près de l'attrapeur des serpents qui se pencha vers elle et lui susurra dans le creux de l'oreille, son haleine tiède caressant le cou délicat de la lionne :

- Merci, Granger.

Elle frissonna et, pour la deuxième fois de l'année, tourna les talons et continua son chemin sans se retourner.

***

- Enfin, Hermione ! Où avais-tu la tête ! Malefoy ! Ragea Ron pour la cinquième fois de la soirée.

- Je t'ai expliqué un million de fois que je n'avais pas le choix ! Cria la belle lionne à son tour.

- On a toujours le choix ! Et tu as fait gagner Serpentard non d'un chien !

- Qu'est ce que tu aurais voulu, hein ? Que je touche le vif d'or et interrompe le match ? C'est ça que tu voulais ? Et ne me dit pas oui, parce que j'ai bien vu comment tu regardais goulûment les joueurs voler !

- Je ne les regardais pas goulûment !

- Si !

- Non !

- Grrr !

Hermione se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise et sortit, non sans avoir claqué le tableau de la salle commune. Les couloirs étaient sombres et déserts. Tous les élèves devaient être rentrés dans leur dortoir et s'apprêtaient sans aucun doute à se coucher. Pestant mentalement contre son ami, elle ne se rendit compte que lorsque de la musique lui parvint aux oreilles, qu'elle était dangereusement proche de l'antre des serpents. Elle allait faire demi-tour, mais une porte de pierre dissimulée dans le mur apparut et laissa sortir un élève. La jolie lionne se retrouva nez à nez avec Drago.

- Tiens tiens, serais-ce Granger qui traîne le soir seule dans les cachots ? Dit-il avec un rictus méprisant.

- Surprise par cette apparition soudaine, elle ne sut quoi répondre.

- Je…Je ne traîne pas ! Je…me promenais, c'est tout ! S'exclama t-elle, indignée.

- C'est ça…Et tu crois que je vais te croire ! Se moqua t-il, en réalité, tu adores les Serpentards, au point de les faire gagner lors d'un match de Quidditch !

- C'est faux ! Riposta t-elle, la colère montant peu à peu.

Voyant les joues satinées de la lionne virer au rouge, l'ange blond sourit :

- C'est pourtant que tu as fait…-dit-il avec désinvolte.

- Mais…Mais…Je n'avais pas le choix ! Cette bestiole m'arrachait tous mes cheveux et tu étais le seul dans les parages ! Cria t-elle.

Impressionné par son manque de sang froid, Drago ne répondit rien. Voyant qu'il n'avait plus rien à ajouter, Hermione commença à partir mais le serpent l'interpella :

- Hep, hep, hep ! Où vas tu comme ça ? C'est la deuxième que tu me fuis, je vais finir par me vexer…

La lionne se retourna dans un brusque mouvement. Avait –elle rêvé ? Pourquoi Malefoy lui aurait dit ça ?

- Je t'ai toujours fuis, Malefoy. Je te déteste, tu me détestes, alors pourquoi me parles tu ? En général, plus je suis loin de toi, mieux tu te porte, et en réalité, moi aussi. Cracha t-elle.

Surpris par le ton glacial qu'elle avait employé, il recula d'un pas, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jolie brune.

- Aurais tu peur de moi ? Ricana t-elle.

- Du calme ma jolie, ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités. Il se tut quelques secondes, l'air pensif et continua, on fait une petite fête pour célébrer notre victoire, tu te joins à nous ? C'est grâce à toi si on est la, en quelques sortes…

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'être surprise. Etais-ce une invitation ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…Les lions et les serpents n'ont jamais fait bon ménage.

Il haussa les épaules et retourna vers sa salle commune. Toutefois, avant de rentrer il lui lança :

- Si tu changes d'avis, le mot de passe est Victoire, tout frais de cette après-midi.

Elle grimaça et le regarda disparaître derrière le mur.

***

« A cause de Granger. »

« Ne lui en veut pas ! Le vif d'or s'était coincé dans ses cheveux ! »

« Oui, enfin quand même…Elle aurait pu appeler notre attrapeur !

La vie avait repris son cours. Hermione n'était pas allée à la soirée et la semaine avait commencé avec l'habituelle conversation sur table. Tout le monde parlait de l'incroyable match de Quidditch. C'était la première fois qu'un évènement aussi bizarre se produisait. Drago se faisait toujours passé pour un Serdaigle, et Hermione n'était toujours pas décidé à révéler son identité. Pourtant, connaître celle de son correspondant prenant de plus en plus d'importance dans son esprit.

«Dit moi à quoi tu ressembles. Décrit toi. »

« Sous la table il y a un papier collé. Lis le. »

La jolie brune passa délicatement ses doigts sur le bureau de bois et rencontra un petit morceau de parchemin collé grâce à un sort fixant. Elle le prit et le déroula discrètement sous la table.

« C'est tout de même plus pratique ! J'ai le doit d'écrire plus qu'une phrase ! Alors comme ça tu veux que je me décrive ? Mon identité t'intéresse autant que la tienne pour moi, finalement ! Très bien, je vais me décrire, (en toute honnête évidemment) rien que pour te faire plaisir ! Et j'espère en retour une description de toi ! »

La lionne apprit ainsi qu'il était assez grand, plutôt musclé, avec des cheveux blonds toujours en bataille et des yeux gris. Il n'avait pas trop poussé sur les détails. Un seul élève revenait en permanence dans sa tête, et il était à Serpentard. Aucun Serdaigle de septième année n'était blond aux yeux gris. Il avait mentit. Soit sur son apparence, soit sur sa maison. Le doute s'insinuait lentement dans l'esprit de la lionne. Elle décida tout de même de jouer le jeu et se décrivit. Elle colla ensuite son morceau de parchemin sous la table et se concentra sur le cours.

Durant deux semaines, Hermione ne pensa qu'à lui. Etait ce réellement Drago ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, ce qui lui causait fréquemment d'atroces migraines. Elle était partagée. Si son inconnu était le Serpentard, resteraient-ils ami ? Comment réagirait-il s'il savait qu'elle était sa pire ennemie ? Il n'y avait qu'une solution et la lionne évitait d'y penser. C'était sans doute la plus difficile, mais elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait mettre fin à cette atroce sensation de mal-être. Elle devait lui demander.

L'après-midi de ce dimanche était déjà bien entamée. Hermione marchait dans les couloirs dans l'espoir de tomber sur l'ange blond. Il n'était pas dans la bibliothèque, pas sur le terrain de Quidditch, pas dans la grande salle et pas dans le parc. Il ne pouvait être que dans un recoin du château ou dans son dortoir. Elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière solution, mais du se résoudre à l'évidence. Lentement, elle se dirigeait vers les cachots. Elle arriva devant le mur poisseux et murmura le mot de passe. Une porte apparut et elle la poussa d'une main tremblante. Son cœur battait à un rythme beaucoup trop rapide et elle avait le souffle coupé. Son mal de tête avait repris et un nœud s'était formé dans sa gorge. La lionne arriva dans la salle commune déserte. Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle aurait justifié sa présence ici. La Gryffondor ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur la contemplation de la vaste piève circulaire et monta l'escalier de gauche qui indiquait les dortoirs masculins. L'unique porte était entrouverte et elle n'entendait que le grattement d'une plume sur un parchemin. Elle pénétra à pas de loup dans la chambre et le vit, allongé sur son lit, entouré de bouquins. Il devait sans doute faire ses devoirs. Elle se racla la gorge et il leva la tête d'un air distrait. Cependant, son expression changea quand il la reconnut.

-Granger ??! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

Il s'était relevé et s'approchait à grand pas d'elle. Il semblait furieux. La belle ne se laissa toutefois pas impressionner et maintint le regard dur qu'il lui lançait.

- Je dois te parler Malefoy, c'est important pour moi.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et l'encouragea à continuer d'un signe de tête. La lionne ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé et ne tarda pas à se rendre compte de sa beauté enivrante, presque inhumaine.

- Cette question va sans doute te paraître bizarre si tu n'es pas la bonne personne, mais…Ecris tu sur les tables ?

Le visage impassible du beau blond se décomposa. Son teint déjà pale avait perdu toute trace de couleur. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se reprit et dit d'une voix enrouée :

- C'est toi la…Gryffondor ?

Alors c'était lui. L'élève avec qui elle avait rit et occupé ses heures à travers les mots. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et se laissa glisser le long du mur du dortoir. Drago n'en menait pas large. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son inconnue était Granger.

- C'est bon Granger, ne fait pas cette tête. Tu sais bien qu'on ne pourra jamais être ami. On se déteste depuis toujours et ça ne changera pas.

Les mots qu'il prononçait lui écorchaient la bouche mais il n'avait pas le choix. Lentement, la lionne releva la tête et laissa découvrir un visage meurtri par les larmes.

- Non Malefoy, ce n'est pas bon ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Et bien je vais te le dire ! Parce que je suis tombée amoureuse de l'homme qui semblait si gentil avec ses phrases sur table ! Voila pourquoi ce n'est pas bon ! Et ça n'aurait jamais du arriver parce que tu es Drago Malefoy et tu m'as menti !! Hurla t-elle.

L'ange blond était bouche bée. Hermione Granger venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, ou plutôt qu'elle aimait l'homme qu'elle n'était pas censée connaître. Il lui prit alors les mains et l'aida à se relever. A son plus grand étonnement, elle se laissa faire. Ils étaient à présent face à face et se fixaient mutuellement. Drago s'approcha d'elle et essuya une larme qui perlait le long de sa joue. Il laissa sa main sur son visage et la fit glisser sur la nuque de la jolie brune. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et avant de l'embrasser lui murmura :

- Je suis bien trop fier pour l'avouer en premier mais je suis aussi tombé amoureux de toi à travers tes mots.

* * *

Voila ! Bon ok la fin est gnan gnan mais bon ..On peut pas tout avoir hein :P

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Bisou, Sonia.


End file.
